because the sky is blue, it makes me cry
by Reveire
Summary: Es como una canción de The Beatles, pero sin la guitarra solitaria. / Breve serie de drabbles/.
1. here comes the sun

**Renuncia:** Hirunaka no Ryuusei es propiedad de **Yamamori Mika.**

 **Parejas:** Mamura/Suzume.

 **Notas:** Esta -breve- serie de drabbles es un regalo (de cumpleaños) para **Cassie McCormick,** que ama esta pareja, su OTP, y llenarla de regalos mediocres es mi cosa favorita en este mundo. Espero que le busques lo bonito a esta lectura, Karen.

¡A leer!

* * *

 _«Cariño mío, este ha sido_

 _un largo, frío y solitario invierno._

 _Aquí viene el sol,_

 _y ya está todo bien»_

 **Beatles**

* * *

Hay un susurro inexistente entre el tacto en invierno y son ambos con ojos perdidos en el cielo limpio de lluvias. Y es que a veces el silencio puede ser la mejor canción que entone el temor del otro, piensa ella alejando sus manos del frío helado en la mañana callada. Los labios se le congelan entre las palabras que son bultos de lo no dicho, y los monólogos de guitarras dulces se le enredan entre los dedos helados de tanto no poder sentir la tibieza de los dedos de él.

Caminan ambos hacia un lugar que desconocen, y buscan excusas para declararse amores escondidos entre las viejas tristezas. A veces ella quiere tomar su mano y dejar que sus pies se hundan en la nieve, otras veces quiere perderse en sus ojos que gritan mil melodías y palabras sueltas.

A Suzume le gustan los ojos de él que guardan universos solo para ella.

Lo mira de reojo, guiándolo hacia un lugar cuyo destino desconoce, pero es siempre ante su mirada tímida que ella llega a la conclusión de que si ella es su estrella fugaz, él puede ser su sol entero.

El camino es largo, piensa, pero no importa porque al fin y al cabo nunca saben dónde van a llegar.

Y la armonía primaveral de ella podría congelarse ante el miedo (¿dónde voy? ¿dónde vamos?), pero él le toma de la mano.

Hay un cielo de invierno sin estrellas fugaces ni lunas para jurarse palabras románticas.

Pero Suzume le aprieta la mano, feliz, y cuando lo ve sonrojarse por completo piensa que el sol ya está comenzando a salir.

–Aquí viene.

– ¿El qué?

.

.

(Tú).

.

.

–El sol.

.

.


	2. while my guitar gently weeps

**Renuncia:** Hirunaka No Ryuusei pertenece a **Yamamori Mika.**

 **Notas:** Soy una adicta a las metáforas melosas y hago mal uso de ellas (¿?). Espero que este regalo le siga gustando a mi **Nicolas,** que es una luz y saca mi lado super cursi.

* * *

« _Te miro y veo el amor cuando estás dormida,_

 _mientras mi guitarra llora dulcemente_ »

 **Beatles**

* * *

Se inclina con torpeza y hasta que se sonroja por completo, le roza las mejillas con sus labios temblorosos; acaba de descubrir que ella es suave. Se lleva una mano al rostro para cubrir su propia vergüenza, a pesar de que ambos se encuentren solos (y ella, dormida).

Se voltea a verla con el ceño levemente fruncido. Suzume no lleva maquillaje, tiene las manos sucias y el cabello se le ha esparcido, despeinado, sobre toda la mesa donde ella descansa su cabeza; no lleva ninguno de esos vestidos de flores, ni esos bonitos peinados que Nekota le hace siempre. Está hermosa.

De repente, con el sol del atardecer colándose por el gran ventanal (es tarde, pero Mamura quiere esperarla para volver juntos a casa), la luz ilumina las lágrimas que Suzume no ha podido derramar. Y es ahí cuando los ojos de Mamura se tiñen ante el enternecedor primer amor. No el de ella, sino el de él.

Y lo sabe. Sabe que ella anda perdida entre sus sueños, entonando galaxias en los que roza con sus manos sucias el rostro enamorado de…él.

(Sensei es mi estrella fugaz).

Y mientras Mamura explora su propio silencio (su más preciado tesoro, donde guarda su dulzura y toca las cuerdas de su guitarra durmiente) descubre que él quiere ser el cielo nocturno para que Suzume brille con sus estrellas. Y sin embargo, sabe que para Suzume, él no es más que un atardecer que observa la noche brillante de ella.

(Quisiera que el Sensei me mire…).

(Pero él es un día, un día de verano que brilla pero que se cubre con nubes temblorosas. Él jamás será un atardecer que quiera llegar a encontrarse con mi noche).

…Es que ella se pierde en las añoranzas de otro amor. Sin embargo, Mamura es el único que ha besado las tristezas de ella (quiere saber a qué sabe su alegría), el único que sostuvo sus manos temblorosas (quiere besarlas con cariño), y el que se enamoró de la mirada infinita de ella.

Cuando la ve, él puede ver al…

Sabe que más tarde ella se reunirá con él. Se peinará y se maquillará el rostro con romances tímidos. Y Mamura solo puede verla y enamorarse de las melodías del silencio de ambos, tan infinito, tan todo.

Así que el atardecer se oscurece hasta apagar las luces que iluminan su rostro dormido, y él solo puede ignorar sus propios sonrojos y desear que la lluvia de verano caiga pronto.

No sabe que ella ha sentido los labios de él mientras dormía, y se ha enamorado, sin saber, de la guitarra llorona de Mamura.

.

.

Y quizás, cuando ella despierte, lo amará más.

.

.


	3. strawberry fields forever

**Renuncia:** todo a **Yamamori Mika.**

 **Notas:** Este drabble carece de sentido alguno y es un intento fallido de semi-AU. No sé, de repente la idea de ellos de pequeños me gustó y hace tres días que debía actualizar este fic. Muchas gracias a la querida **Cassie,** que comenta este fic casi empalagoso pero que capta todo mi cariño en mensaje a ella (¿?). ¡Espero que puedas encontrar lo bonito a este, Karen!

* * *

 _«Déjame llevarte allí,_

 _porque voy por los campos de fresa._

 _Nada es real y no hay que perder el tiempo»_

 **Beatles**

* * *

Así que hay una niña nueva en su clase, mientras que mamá toma las cosas y se va lejos, y Mamura desprecia la risa femenina en el silencio.

Pero ella es nueva y tiene los ojos enormes, que brillan y son curiosos, sus manos son pequeñas y el uniforme infantil se le mancha siempre con el lodo o la tierra del jardín trasero. A Mamura le molestan sus constantes gritos, pero cada vez que se gira a verla tiene los ojos vistos hacia la gran ventana, y es casi como una armonía calma.

Siempre está él llegando solo a clases, y el resto de los niños le están haciendo preguntas constantes, pero a Mamura eso no le importa; es pequeño, pero las niñas le fastidian. Pero está ella llegando sola, con su mochila casi como un caparazón y las piernitas cansadas de tanto correr. Ella también ha llegado sola.

Así que un día ella lo ve.

Sus ojos grandes están casi envueltos en lágrimas porque ha encontrado el amor, el amor en un sensei que es amable y tiene la voz de una guitarra solitaria. A ella le gusta aquello, le gusta el amor desde sus seis años de edad; y a Mamura le molestan las niñas y los ojos de ella al borde de las lágrimas le son un sabor amargo en la boca. Empero, no sabe por qué.

Entonces su voz infantil, que es como un cascabel que chilla, exclama: «Soy Suzume, seamos amigos».

…Así que Mamura sigue odiando a las niñas, pero fingiendo restarle importancia a sus palabras, detesta tambien los ojos de ella que no reflejan esa alegría exagerada. Así que se vuelve su amigo, pero casi nada cambia. Suzume sigue con la mirada encandilada por el sensei que la alza en brazos y le limpia el lodo de las mejillas; aún ambos son los únicos niños que llegan solo, sin mamá o papá llevándolos de las manos; y siempre está Suzume que lo mira desde el otro lado y solo sabe sonreírle con la mirada.

Mamura ha cumplido siete años, y sin querer ha rozado la mano fría de Suzume. Le ha gustado, le gusta. Y ahora los ojos de ella lo ven por más tiempo, y sin llorar.

…Así que Mamura odia a las niñas, solo que a Suzume no. Ella es esa niña revoltosa pero calma de su clase, que viene de campos de fresa donde el tiempo es rápido y solo hay tiempo para el amor, y a Mamura le gustan mucho sus ojos de caleidoscopio y sus manos que se enfrían con el invierno.

Una tarde antes de volver a casa, solo (papá tiene mucho trabajo, papá), la encuentra llorando detrás de un árbol. Y Mamura odia a las niñas que lloran siempre, pero de Suzume solo detesta el llanto triste. (Y ese sentimiento crecerá hasta…). Así que Mamura abre su cariño escondido por ella y lo suelta hasta que deja de llorar, y Suzume tiene las mejillas regordetas sonrojadas y los ojos empañados de la timidez. Así que antes de que él le roce la mano y entrelace sus deditos, Suzume se ha inclinado sobre él y le ha besado la mejilla.

–Gracias, Mamura.

Él solloza.

Es la primera vez que ella dice su nombre.

.

.

Ahora van a clases todos los días, juntos, mientras ella le enseña a caminar sobre campos de fresas y él aprende a odiar menos y a cuidar más.

.

.


	4. all you need is love

**Renuncia:** Todo a **Yamamori Mika.**

 **Notas:** Me odio porque debía actualizar esto hace más de tres meses, ugh, y esta actualización es horrible también. (Y estoy obsesionada con la idea de la lluvia, ya). Y todo esto es fluff del sinsentido, pero sigue siendo todo y para Cass, que me lee hasta mis peores cosas, duh. Espero que te guste y me perdones, Karen.

* * *

« _No hay nada que hagas que no se pueda hacer,_

 _nada que cantes que no se pueda cantar_

 _Nada que puedas decir excepto que puedes aprender a_

 _jugar el juego, es fácil:_

 _todo lo que necesitas es amor_ »

 **Beatles**

* * *

Primero es Mamura con su sonrojo acuoso y la lluvia que se le asoma detrás de los ojos empañados, mojados en constelaciones de laguna. Suzume le abraza, levemente, con el corazón que le anuncia estar viva y las lágrimas de conmoción que se le asoman por entre su piel de porcelana mojada. Siente la respiración de él contra su cuello desnudo y ella siente los escalofríos, cuando él la envuelve completamente ante el silencio de la habitación llenado por las gotas calmas de la tarde nublada. Los brazos de Mamura tiemblan entre el abrazo y el aroma a jazmín empapado del cabello de ella le revuelve el alma con los recuerdos del primer amor. Son los dos que cierran los ojos ante la tarde angustiada que se conmueve ante la felicidad humeante de ambos.

Después es Suzume quien aparece en la entrada de casa, ante la reja verdosa de la entrada, y tiene los cabellos y los labios y la vida empapada bajo la lluvia que cae furiosa. Mamura se asoma asombrado y ella puede verle el corazón roto que él lleva entre las manos. Son esos meses calientes, hirientes y dolorosos en que ella le muestra los ojos de amor dubitativo, y Mamura se muestra débil ante la posibilidad de que ella deje de amarle. Empero sale con los ojos teñidos de cariño veraniego y las órbitas se le agrandan cuando la ve bajo la lluvia de verano y empapada, rota por entre sus trozos de porcelana. Suzume abre la boca para llorarle las palabras que buscó para decirle cuánto ama su cabello revuelto y sus manos tibias que le sostienen el alma, empero la lluvia furiosa le calla y luego son los labios de él contra los suyos. Amar es tan sencillo como contentarse bajo la tristeza de verano.

Por último son ambos bajo el sol tibio y tímido con las manos entrelazadas y los labios resecos. Piensan de repente que realmente no hay palabras necesarias pues ella está enamorada de su tibieza y calma y él se encandila con su alma que siempre está a medio romper, pero que se repara con los pequeños detalles de las tardes. Y entonces Suzume chapotea los pies sobre los charcos y piensa que entre el silencio de ambos siempre suena una constante lluvia lejana que les arrulla las palabras y les deja besarse con los labios secos; con la piel teñida de querencia.

(Todo lo que necesitan es la lluvia tibia del otro,

el amor cristalino que les entrelazan las manos con sus trozos que a pesar de lastimarles las manos, se tocan y se buscan).

—Es fácil. Pues siempre que me parpadeo sorprendida cada mañana es como quererte nuevamente. Amarte es mi parte favorita de mojarme bajo la lluvia, Mamura.

Y antes de que ella siga soltando palabras secas y de sol, él se inclina a besarle el silencio.

.

.


	5. because

**Renuncia:** Todo a **Yamamori Mika.**

 **Notas:** Y se acabó. Lo gracioso de todo es que este fic iba a finalizar el 22 de octubre del año pasado GOD, soy pésima para actualizar en serio y también para esta paring, perdónperdón. De todas formas, esto siempre fue y será para Karen. Tenía preparadas las palabras cursis y emotivas y sinceras pero eso lo dejo para tu próximo cumpleaños (y tengo miedo de espantarte, también). Igual, te quiero Cass, gracias por leer tal regalo *corazón*. ¡Espero que se disfrute!

* * *

« _Porque el cielo es azul,_

 _me hace llorar_

 _El amor es viejo, el amor es nuevo_

 _El amor es todo, el amor eres tú_ »

 **Beatles**

* * *

Suzume no entiende por qué al amor lo pintan tan triste y tan gris.

Y es que ella ha llorado interminables veces por otros soles, se ha enamorado incontables veces de un mismo beso y ha creado las sonrisas más sempiternas por un solo enamoramiento. Suzume conoció al amor de manera ingenua y triste, pero ama como nadie más sabe amar. Y es que ella también ha escuchado al amor como una canción triste, solitaria, melódica. (Y se ha derramado todas las lágrimas que pueden derramarse).

Suzume ha pintado al amor como si fuera galáctico, como si oliera a verde, y ella piensa que si lo besas sabe a otoño.

Lo sabe pues lo ha visto incontables veces en el rostro de Mamura.

(se enamoró primero de sus manos, hasta que se atrevió mirarle los ojos perezosos, ignorándole el sonrojo del rostro, y acariciarle los párpados con los dedos temblorosos).

Mamura no entiende al amor, simplemente.

Jamás se encandiló con los labios de nadie, jamás sufrió los corazones rotos, y jamás lloró la felicidad de alguien. Mamura anda por entre las calles frías con sus pensamientos que ni él mismo entiende y susurrando inviernos. Desprecia el tacto suave de las demás y evita el revoloteo en su pecho cuando su voz se roza con la de otra chica.

Mamura ha pintado al amor como un asunto ajeno y sin importancia, y se cubre el rostro sonrojado cuando se atreve a meterse en él.

Lo sabe pues se ha enamorado de las estrellas fugaces que Suzume canta.

(se enamoró de sus sonrisillas, de sus palabras, de su rareza, de su mundo veraniego, de sus labios secos, sus manos heladas, de su todo).

Y entonces ambos se ven silenciosamente con los ojos aguados y la tensión entre sus labios, con las manos resecas que se rozan y Suzume suspirando de amor pues las manos de Mamura están hechas para proteger, y a ella le gusta su calidez de luna sobre su piel.

Suzume susurra cosas incomprensibles y tararea canciones viejas, siempre, luego de rozarle las mejillas y la nariz. Mamura ignora su sonrojo eterno y se enamora de sus ojos, de su todo, besándola una vez más y recordando la vida entera cuando le cura los labios raspados. Traen el amor como si fuera algo extraño y sinsentido, aunque lo encuentran cada vez que se rozan sus hombros y se acarician los besos leves.

Y es que Suzume ha recorrido todo el cielo y todos los amaneceres para encontrar alguna estrella fugaz, según ella, y descubrió que el sol calmo de Mamura terminó siendo una. Suzume le susurra aquello con la mente en blanco y los ojos atentos, aún acariciándole las mejillas. Entonces Mamura la adora.

 _(porque la belleza de ella es limpia, le hace sintonizar_

 _porque su piel es tibia en los inviernos, le hace estallar la mente_

 _porque el amor mudo de ella es de cielo azul, lo hace llorar)_

Suzume no entiende por qué los demás han de ver las órbitas de Mamura como si fueran tristes y grises.

(ella sabe que ahí está la vida en segundos y que andan flotando todas las estrellas fugaces del mundo, y puede estallar de llanto por la euforia de quererle tanto).

–Mamura, hueles a verde.

– ¿Eh…?

Mamura no entiende a Suzume, simplemente

(y la adora, y la besa, y le acaricia, y la llama, y la sueña, y la cuida, y la adora más).

Bajo el árbol caído de hojas, su voz susurra, no importa si la de él o la de ella (o ambas):

–Porque mis labios están contra los tuyos, me hace llorar.

Ellos traen al amor entre estrellas fugaces imaginarias y canciones tristonas.

.

Porque son Mamura y Suzume, amándose, simplemente.

.

.


End file.
